A despedida de Yukito
by Ayra Kenway
Summary: REPOSTADA. - As ultimas palavras de Yukito Kunisaki para sua querida Misuzu. Fic oneshoot, bem pequena.


**Esta é uma fic oneshoot do anime AIR TV.**

" **A despedida de Yukito"**

Misuzu ... Misuzu ...

Quando eu vim parar em Kami, haviam esperanças em meu coração, quando cheguei nesta cidade, eu achava que algo de bom aconteceria, que tudo daria certo. Tentei impressionar algumas crianças com minhas pequenas habilidades logo quando cheguei, mas elas não gostaram do que viram, acharam ser um simples truque de linhas transparentes em um pequeno fantoche de pano. Ah, eu pensei, é só o começo. Foi quando eu senti meu estômago roncar, estava com fome e já não aguentava mais, não havia ganho nenhuma moeda, não tinha onde dormir também e acabei me deitando sobre o chão frio do muro da beira da praia, a noite não me assustou, o silêncio, a fome, a lua, as saudades ... Eu adormeci lentamente e tranquilamente, apenas eu e minha mochila ao meu lado.

Ao sentir que estava prestes a acordar daquele sonho que não me lembro qual foi, já senti que alguém estava ao meu lado, de pé, bem alí. Eu abri meus olhos com cuidado e olhei para cima, logo vi você, Misuzu ... Seus braços abertos, seus olhos fixos nos céus, nas nuvens, nos pássaros coloridos que alí sobrevoavam por cima do oceano, seus lindos olhos azuis. Seus longos cabelos loiros se esvoaçavam num leve ritimo para trás com a brisa da praia, seu uniforme também acompanhava o vento, tranquilamente. Você fechou os olhos como se estivesse hipnotizada pelo céu, pela sua profunda cor azul, pelo som das ondas. Eu me sentei e fiquei a te observar, estranhei, mas você olhou para mim, aquele anjo que estava ao meu lado olhou para mim, em meus olhos, e deu o mais belo sorriso que eu já havia visto antes em minha vida, eu senti que havia encontrado a menina que sempre estava no céu, a menina de asas, eu me lembrei das palavras de minha mãe. Crianças. Eu nunca levei jeito com crianças, mas depois de te conhecer, conhecer todas as pessoas e histórias desta pequena e pacífica cidade, eu as ajudei mesmo sem perceber, eu pude compreender, eu pude saber cuidar de você, eu fiz o possível para fazer você sorrir.

Você sempre chorava, Misuzu. Chorava em seu quarto quando eu conversava com sua mãe adotiva, Haruko. Eu pude perceber porque ela era tão afastada de você, mas eu sei o porque, agora eu compreendo você, minha pequena. Alguém querer viver nos céus é errado ? Porque nunca conseguiu se aproximar de ninguém ? Eu nunca desejei voar, eu acho. Sempre mantive meus pés no chão, mesmo em minha mente. Mas depois de te conhecer, sentia que meu corpo flutuava pelas nuvens em todos os meus sonhos, eu queria estar ao seu lado. Você rejeitou o seu próprio pai, porque queria apenas Haruko. Ela não teve medo e mostrou todo seu amor de mãe para com você e depois disso, você já estava preparada, preparada para voltar ao céu. Você se foi.

Eu vi tudo desde o início, como se isso nunca pudesse acontecer, mas aconteceu. Eu tive uma outra visão, vi as coisas de uma outra maneira nesta cidade, aquela cidade que nunca me esquecerei, aquelas pessoas. Foi um verão calmo, triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo, um lugar verdadeiramente pacífico que guarda suas antigas lendas. Novamente me lembrei de minha mãe, quando vi que, todas as que eu conheci, amavam suas filhas, mesmo não se lembrando, mesmo não admitindo, as amavam demais e você também foi amada, Misuzu. Por Haruko, por Minagi, Michiru ... por mim.

Não, eu jamais saberia que uma simples criança que se parecia com um anjo, adorava dinossauros e tomava sucos de caixinha pela cidade nos dias ensolarados fosse se tornar alguém tão especial para mim, a pessoa mais especial que guardarei em mim até minha morte ... não, nem a própria morte seria capaz de nos separar, nem ela, nem ninguém ... nada.

Estou indo agora, Misuzu, você sabe o que eu sinto, nunca te abandonarei, cuidarei de você em todos os momentos de minha existência, nem que seja só pensando em você, mas estarei junto a ti. Deixo aqui o meu eterno adeus, minhas lágrimas e meu coração. O deixarei em Kami, Hyogo, o deixarei com você e vou seguir o meu destino, a minha busca.

Misuzu ... Misuzu ... Voe.

 **-FIM-**

 _ **NOTINHAS:**_ _AIR é um anime maravilhoso, eu adoro embora seja muito triste. A fic ficou tão pequenininha, mas é como se fosse uma carta, os pensamentos de Yukito depois de ter visto a vida de Misuzu, depois de a ter conhecido melhor e tudo mais ... Como faz um tempinho que eu assisti, talvez eu tenha errado em uma coisinha ou outra pelo texto ou me esquecido de algum detalhe importante, mas reconsiderem por favor ! Sim, eu sou esquecida ! Quando eu assisti, fiquei completamente sem palavras, não conseguia fazer mais nada a não ser chorar, aposto que com todos que viram foi a mesma coisa, né ?! Eu quis passar através das palavras aqui o que eu pensei, o que eu senti, foi aí que decidi fazer como se fossem os pensamentos do Yuki. Também não quis colocar nada sobre Ryuuya e Uraha porque achei que não fosse preciso ... Já que era uma despedida apenas para a nossa pequena Misuzu, mas mesmo assim eu também adoro a história de Kanna e deles dois ... Nya, a ultima fic que eu postei se tratava de relacionamento entre irmãos ... nesta é sobre relacionamento entre mãe e filhos ! O anime realmente mostra muito sobre isso, principalmente Haruko e Misuzu ... ela não queria se aproximar da "filha" por causa de sua doença, mas no fim percebeu que apenas seu amor poderia libertá-la ... Bem é isso, deixo essa mini-fic aqui para os fãs de AIR, realmente espero que quem ler, goste._


End file.
